Zick's Problem
by Miss Tari-Khai
Summary: Mungkin bukan sekedar perasaan terabaikan semata. Lebih dari itu, hanya saja dia yang terlalu buta padahal selama ini jawabannya ada di depan matanya. Bahwa sebenarnya ia memang cemburu, karena tengah dilanda hal yang disebut dengan...Kasmaran remaja?/Zilena! RnR


Disclaimer: Monster Allergy is not mine.

Warning: OC, Typo, EyD, judul bisa menipu, dll.

.

.

.

Ada sekitar beberapa hari semenjak seorang bocah Tamer bernama Ezekiel Barrymore mulai suka uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Baik Greta dan Zob, Teddy, dan Lay pun mengakui itu, tak terkecuali Elena Potato. Anak laki-laki itu menjadi mudah meledak di saat-saat tertentu dan kadang membuat Elena jengkel. Akibatnya Elena kadang menjadi malas bertemu dengan Zick, walaupun ia tidak bisa mengubah fakta bahwa ia masih sahabat dekat Zick.

Dimulai semenjak hari pertama, ketika angin musim panas saat itu sedang panas-panasnya. Sebenarnya tidak begitu spesial karena pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa dalam Gudang Senjata. Baik para Tamer lain kelihatannya tidak terlalu bersemangat. Setelahnya, mereka memasuki waktu makan siang. Zick segera memegang kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya karena ia dan Elena sempat janjian untuk makan siang bersama.

Melihat Zick yang dengan santainya berjalan bersama Bobby Clash seraya menenteng kotak andalan, Elena segera berlari menghampiri Zick.

"Zick!" panggilnya di tengah jalan, sehingga membuat bocah berambut biru itu menoleh ke belakang, bersamaan dengan tatapan penasaran Bobby.

"Ada apa?" tanya Zick. Elena sempat melambai, minta di notis, pada keduanya dan akhirnya sampai.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang bersamamu." Ujar Elena, terdengar bersalah.

"Mengapa?"

"A-aku punya...urusan." Elena terdengar gugup. Zick menatapnya dengan tatapan heran sehingga membuat Elena tak ingin berlama-lama.

"Intinya hari ini aku tidak bisa. Mungkin di lain waktu. Maafkan aku." Ujar Elena. Bobby segera terkekeh dan menepuk pundak Zick, "Sendiri lagi, ya?" godanya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bobby, Zick, Sampai nanti!" Tutup Elena lalu berbalik dan pergi ke arah lain, meninggalkan Zick dengan tatapan heran.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ingin makan dengan Lay. Kau baik-baik ya di ruang makan." Goda Bobby seraya tersenyum usil. Zick memberikan tatapan mengerikan andalannya dengan kesal. Bobby segera tertawa, rambut gondrong sepunggungnya ikut bergetar.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"O-ow, Teddy dimana ya? Gotta go!" dan Bobby segera kabur dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dan sejak itu Elena seolah mulai menjauh darinya. Ketika mengajak gadis itu untuk belajar bersama atau makan siang, Elena pasti mengatakan "ada urusan". Ia bahkan sekali mengajak Elena untuk pergi jalan-jalan bersama kemarin, berdua saja, sebagai teman.

"Maaf, Zick. Aku sedang tidak bisa. Ada yang harus aku lakukan bersama seseorang." Ujar Elena kemarin.

"Dan siapa 'seseorang' itu?"

"Apakah. Itu. Penting. Zick?"

Dan demi mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran jika dilanjutkan, maka Zick memilih merelakan dan mengajaknya di lain waktu. Lama-lama ia sendiri penasaran juga akan "seseorang" yang selalu dibicarakan Elena dan membuatnya menjauh darinya. Jujur, saking kesalnya, eksistensi Lay yang selalu tampil cantik dan bersinar bahkan tidak membantu.

Mungkin ia harus bertanya pada Theo dan Tessa sebentar.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari ketiga dimana Zick memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Elena tentang alasan gadis itu tiba-tiba mulai menjauh. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menjalani harinya dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu. Yah, kau boleh saja menyebut Zick kepo namun terkadang ketika sahabat menjauh, hati pun ikut menjauh dari kesenangan. Elena memang hadir hari ini, namun perlahan Zick menyadari bahwa seharian ini keduanya tidak melakukan pembicaraan yang berarti, seperti yang dilakukan keduanya. Malahan Teddy yang terkadang biasanya cuek-cuek saja, terlihat lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Elena. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara cekikikan Elena mendengar lelucon Teddy.

Perlahan Zick merasa terlupakan.

"Hey, Elena." Panggil Zick ketika Elena sedang bermain dengan Bombolo yang merangkak-rangkak dan terkikik ketika digelitik Elena.

"Ya, Zick?" menyadari bahunya dicolek oleh sebuah tangan dan suara familiar, ia segera menoleh.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?"

Elena tersenyum, "Jam istirahat saja di tepian aula, oke?" dan dibalas anggukan Zick. Ia harap Elena tidak akan meminta waktu lagi kali ini.

.

.

Memasuki jam istirahat, dimana Jeremy si Tutor sedang sibuk bersama Timothy, semua murid segera pergi ke aula untuk menikmati makan siang. Melihat Zick yang tengah menunggu di tempat yang dijanjikan, Elena segera menghampirinya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya Elena. Zick menatap Elena, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya bahwa, semenjak dua hari yang lalu kau mulai jauh."

"Maksudnya?" Elena murni tidak engeh.

"Yah, kau mulai seperti...sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri?"

"Oh Zick, jadi itu yang kau pikirkan..."

Elena segera tersenyum ke arah Zick, "Aku memang akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk. Ada yang sedang kukerjakan beberapa hari ini."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Zick." Tambah Elena dan ia segera memberikan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat kayu, "Ini, aku membuatnya untukmu dan Bombo."

Tanpa sadar, sebuah rona dan rasa panas menjalar di pipinya. Ia segera meraih benda itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Teddy menungguku. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!" tutup Elena dan kemudian membuat raut wajah Zick yang tadinya memerah kembali pucat. Bahkan perasaannya seolah telah diacak-acak ketika mendengar nama Teddy disebutkan.

"Tunggu. Teddy?" Ujar Zick heran, berniat bertanya namun Elena sudah terlanjur menghilang. Mengapa? Pikirnya, Mengapa Teddy?

.

.

.

Hari memasuki yang keempat dalam minggu itu dan Zick berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kesibukan Elena, seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu.

"Hey, Zick. Mau makan siang bersamaku?" Ajak Elena ketika Timothy menyelesaikan penutup kata nya dan Zick yang saat itu bersama Teddy segera mengangguk mengiyakan dengan semangat, menyadari bahwa Elena sudah mulai kembali seperti dulu.

"Lena, Zick, aku ikut kalian, ya?" pinta Teddy.

Lena?

Zick mengernyit dan merasakan keanehan, atau mungkin sedikit jengkel dalam hatinya mendengar panggilan khusus Elena, terlebih Teddy yang mengucapkannya. Elena sendiri mengangkat bahu, "Terserah padamu, Ted."

Menyadari gerakan Teddy yang tengah bersiap untuk keluar, Elena dan Zick refleks segera bergeser sehingga Teddy berdiri di antara keduanya. Selama perjalanan, tidak banyak yang dibicarakan, hingga akhirnya ketiganya sampai di aula dan Lay mengajak mereka bergabung.

Awalnya mereka bertiga baik-baik saja: dia dan Elena berbagi sandwich selai redcurrant, Zick mengobrol ringan tentang Charlie dan Violet, juga keduanya menertawakan lelucon masing-masing. Namun keadaan berubah semenjak Teddy mengajak Elena mengobrol, yang mayoritas tentang pertanyaan random dan tebak-tebakan yang membuat Elena berpaling sepenuhnya ke Teddy, dan Zick perlahan dibuat kesal olehnya.

"Kami sudah selesai." Ujar Teddy seraya menatap ke arah Lay. Gadis berambut pendek itu menaikkan alisnya, "Secepat itu?"

"Kami ingin melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Elena. Lay makin meninggikan alisnya, "Kalian akhir-akhir ini sering bersama. Jangan bilang kalian...pacara—?"

"Kami pergi dulu!" tutup Teddy seraya menarik Elena pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Zick dan Lay yang belum selesai berbicara, berdua dengan tatapan penasaran.

Zick segera menatap kedua orang itu yang makin lama makin menjauh.

...Mereka pacaran?

Ia bisa merasakan ilusi pikiran yang diciptakan Magnacat muncul dalam pikirannya, mengingat ia melihat Teddy yang bersanding bersama Elena di sana sehingga memunculkan rasa khawatir dalam dirinya.

...Bagaimana jika suatu saat, citra itu menjadi nyata?

.

.

.

Ada sekitar tiga hari berlalu dengan Elena yang kini benar-benar tak lagi di sisinya. Elena yang sekarang kini sering menghilang dengan 'Teddy menungguku' andalannya yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering diucapkan Elena. Zick segera mengerucutkan bibirnya jengkel karena Bombo memakan sepatunya lagi hari ini, dan ia kehabisan selai redcurrant di rumah, namun kekesalannya menghilang ketika ibu Elena memberinya tiga sandwich redcurrant sebelum pergi.

Hari sudah memasuki yang ketujuh. Hari ini juga merupakan hari yang paling membosankan dalam minggu ini dan melihat Elena yang datang entah darimana bersama Teddy barusan benar-benar membuat kedongkolan Zick kembali lagi. Entah mengapa ia tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Ia dulu menyukai cara Elena menatap Lay dengan cemburu ketika ia berhasil menggoda gadis cantik itu, namun entah mengapa semua itu tergantikan dengan tatapan tulus dan akhir-akhir ini—apa ia hanya menbayangkannya atau memang itu benar terjadi—ia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas binar semangat di mata hazel Elena ketika melihat Teddy.

Teddy ini, Teddy itu, Teddy menungguku disana, Teddy pergi bersamaku, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy! Selalu saja Teddy! Lama-lama ia bahkan merasa ingin sekali mencekik lelaki bernama Tadduja Thaur itu setiap kali Elena membicarakannya.

Siang itu, ia sedang duduk di aula dimana tempat itu sedang kosong lantaran jam makan siang sudah lewat. Elena saat itu duduk berhadapan dengan Zick di salah satu meja.

"Hey Zick, jalan-jalannya ditunda dulu ya. Soalnya aku ingin pergi bersama—"

"Bersama Teddy pacarmu?!" volume Zick naik satu oktaf dan terdengar sarkas di telinga Elena.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Elena, tersinggung.

"Kau bertanya apa yang terjadi denganku, bukan? Mungkin kau harus tanya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" Elena murni tidak engeh.

"Katakan, Elena, apa kau pacaran dengan Teddy?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, Zick?"

"Jawab aku!"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, Zick?" ulang Elena.

"Karena kau selalu menyebutkan namanya. Aku merasa kehilangan karena kau sering pergi! Teddy beginilah, Teddy begitulah, semuanya tentang Teddy!" Zick hampir lepas kendali menghadapi Elena yang sama keadaan dengannya.

"Apa kau cemburu kalau aku sering bersamanya?" Tanya Elena walaupun masih dengan nada jengkel.

Zick segera terdiam. Elena menunggu jawabannya. Keduanya tidak ada yang berkata-kata.

"Ah, kalau tidak mau bicara, ya sudah." dengus Elena, lalu berpaling dari Zick dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan penasaran.

.

.

Yah, setelah beberapa hari berpikir, terlebih ini sudah memasuki hari libur yang santai yang dipenuhi kecanggungan di antara Elena dan Zick semenjak hari itu.

Zick mulai menyadari alasan emosi itu selalu datang tiap kali melihat Teddy bersama Elena. Di mulai dari rasa terabaikan yang disebabkan oleh Elena untuk pertama kalinya lalu di hari-hari berikutnya Teddy muncul dalam percakapan mereka yang membuat Zick cemburu, hingga perlahan-lahan Elena yang sering terlihat bersama Teddy dan ia merasa terabaikan. Mungkin bukan sekedar perasaan terabaikan semata yang ia rasakan, karena terdapat rasa takut akan ilusi pikiran Magnacat yang bisa saja menjadi nyata, hingga ia cemburu dan akhirnya meledak.

Sekarang ia sadar betapa besarnya perbedaan dengan itu semua, dan itu bukan menyangkut Teddy ataupun Elena. Hanya dirinya sendiri, dan sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Elena yang berhasil membuatnya sadar di hari terakhir mereka saling bertengkar.

Bahwa sebenarnya ia memang cemburu, layaknya remaja biasa yang tengah mengalami hal yang disebut...kasmaran remaja.

.

.

Hari memasuki awal minggu dan setelah tiga hari, tetap tidak ada yang saling menyapa di antara keduanya dan mau tidak mau, Zick pun merasa tidak betah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Zick sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Elena dan memikirkannya lagi. Apakah Elena juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Pluk!

Sebuah bola kertas mendarat di atas mejanya dan ia segera menatap sekeliling. Sekilas ia bisa melihat Elena menoleh ke arahnya sejenak. Ia membukanya dan membaca tulisan tangan yang pastinya milik Elena. Ia segera tersenyum diam-diam ke arah Elena dan membalasnya, melemparkannya kembali ke arah gadis itu.

Tepat ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, Zick segera pergi ke aula untuk makan siang. Lagi-lagi Elena tidak disana. Lay dan Bobby dan beberapa dua tamer lain yang berkumpul dalam satu meja segera mengajaknya bergabung.

"Kalian sedang ada?" tanya Zick lalu melahap sandwich. Lay tersenyum, dalam kunyahan kentang goreng dalam kemasan dan membiarkan Bobby menjelaskan.

"Kami bertanding teka-teki silang edisi fandom Romeo dan Juliet. Siapa yang menang lebih banyak skor di beberapa pertanyaan yang dijawab benar, selalu bernilai 5. Khusus di pertanyaan spesial, yang biasanya berisi adegan utama di salah satu film, selalu bernilai 15."

"Yang main juga terlibat taruhan, dan salah satu yang menang, pasti mendapatkan semua yang ditaruhkan. Aku dan Bobby bertaruh, siapa yang menang akan ditraktir makan seporsi besar Meg Pizza jadi kami menyiapkan uang banyak." Timpal Lay sambil menulis di barisan kolom menurun, tentunya dengan menggunakan penghalang agar Bobby tidak bisa mencontek jawabannya. Menarik.

"Dan dia yakin akan menang." Timpal Bobby. Jess menyebutkan jawaban pertanyaan dan pemuda itu segera mencentang jawaban Lay. Gadis itu menang satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Permainan ini cukup populer semenjak Elena dan Teddy sering memainkannya bersama taruhan. Setidaknya aku sudah tahu mengapa mereka sering bersama beberapa hari ini." Komentar Jess.

"Tunggu, Elena dan Teddy?" ujar Zick. Jess mengangguk, "Elena tidak bilang padamu?"

Zick mengangkat bahu, malas mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia segera mengecek jam tangan, dan menyadari waktunya sudah tiba. Elena mengajaknya bertemu di luar.

"Aku harus pergi, Kawan. Kalian berdua, semoga beruntung." Tutup Zick lalu pergi dan dibalas dengan senyum Lay.

.

.

"Aku sudah datang." Ujar Zick, menghampiri Elena yang terduduk di salah satu bangku panjang.

Elena tersenyum simpul, yang beberapa hari ini selalu di rindukan oleh Zick.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya, seraya menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Juga karena membuatmu merasa dijauhi, dan juga menunda janjiku."

"Aku juga minta maaf jika kata-kataku menyakitimu hari itu."

Elena mengangguk, "Setidaknya aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara kita. Sebelumnya aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku dan Teddy sama sekali tidak pacaran. Kami hanya berteman."

Zick tersenyum lega mendengarnya, bahwa tidak ada hubungan khusus diantara kedua orang itu, juga karena Elena masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa alasanku sering tidak bersamamu akhir-akhir ini adalah karena aku selalu bermain taruhan teka-teki silang. Aku sangat suka permainan itu dan aku cukup bersemangat ketika Teddy mengajakku memainkannya."

Zick mengangguk, ternyata Jess benar, pikirnya.

"Sejak kapan kau sepintar itu?"

"Aku memang pintar sejak lahir, sweetie."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau suka main TTS."

Elena menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Apa itu penting, Zick?"

Keduanya terkekeh.

Zick segera menunduk menatap tanah, "Aku juga memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Hari itu, kau bertanya apa aku cemburu, 'kan. Aku rasa kau...benar. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku meledak hari itu dan aku sadar bahwa selama ini jawabannya ada di depan mataku,"

Zick menatap Elena tepat di mata coklat bercahayanya, "Aku rasa aku suka padamu, lebih dari sahabat."

Elena mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Ezekiel "Zick" Barrymore.

"Jadi...kau...?"

"Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi ini benar. Kau boleh saja, maksudku, itu terserah padamu jika kau ingin membalasnya atau tidak. Kalaupun tidak, aku ingin kita tetap bersahabat tanpa canggung. Apa kau mau melakukannya, meskipun aku tetap punya rasa padamu?"

Elena terdiam sejenak, berpikir, hingga akhirnya mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku mau. Kita tetap sahabat. Zick, aku mengerti perasaanmu, namun aku rasa aku belum siap jika kau menginginkan hubungan baru yang lebih spesial, terlebih aku tidak punya rasa yang sama. Aku sama sekali belum...siap, jadi kuanggap itu sebagai 'tidak'. Apa itu tidak apa bagimu?"

Zick terdiam sejenak, dalam hati rasanya seperti 'jleb' namun itulah konsekuensinya. Ia tersenyum pada Elena.

"Tidak apa-apa, asal kita tetap berteman 'kan?" dan Elena balas tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda itu, "Ia, kita tetap berteman."

.

.

.

"Hey, dari tadi kami mencari kalian. Kalian dari mana?" tanya Teddy yang saat itu berada di ruang kelas berbarengan dengan Lay dan Bobby.

"Kami dari luar." Jawab Zick. Ia dan Elena saling berpandangan seraya tersenyum sehingga menimbulkan kecurigaan tersendiri pada Teddy.

"Mau taruhan lagi, Lena?" tanya Teddy. Elena memberikan senyum mengejek, "Maksudmu kau mau kalah lagi?"

Teddy mencibir, "aku hanya tidak beruntung beberapa kali itu."

"Denganku saja, Elena. Fandom Harry Potter, kita mungkin rival. Aku juga maniak film, lho. Lay saja kalah." Timpal Bobby sehingga Lay melotot padanya, "Dasar sombong."

"Boleh. Bersiaplah untuk kehabisan uang, Clash."

"Kau juga, Len."

Semuanya segera tertawa mendengar balasan Elena dan Bobby menyiapkan buku TTS, sebelum akhirnya pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Mohon kritik dan saran...


End file.
